


Cum, Cum, Fashion Baby

by stensland



Category: Girls (TV), Sensation (2010)
Genre: ??? lol, Blood, M/M, Watersports, also this isn't serious???, i hate the term crack but its basically crack, i just think its funny how both actors played sex addicts under their own name x, like ok, yeah we pissin keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stensland/pseuds/stensland
Summary: adam and donal are disgusting little kinksters.





	Cum, Cum, Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this i got inspired at 10:49pm and finished this at 11:20pm. nobody is going to read this but my friends and that's ok. Love you x

It started out with some piss, how did it end up like this? It was only some piss, it was only some piss.

Donal’s lips wrapped around Adam’s cock, the piss shooting down his throat- How the fuck did he get here? He enjoyed it, sure, the degradation, the dehumanization, but  _ fuck,  _ normally he liked to be the one in control! The women before jail that he could take photos of, feel up because it was his ‘job’, and the women after jail, on his shitty flip phone screen as he furiously masturbated. Maybe he had found his true calling, or maybe he was a switch.

Donal never considered being in love or lust with another man. Growing up in rural Ireland, it was distant. Yes, he knew gay people existed, but that wasn’t him. He was a heterosexual man, and there was nothing wrong with gay people (Hey, lesbian porn was hot, alright?), but that just wasn’t him! Until he met Adam. Until Adam decided to sneak into the shower with him when he stayed over his apartment because Donal was too tired to go home. Until Adam decided to piss in his ass (after whispering in his ear and asking, of course) and Donal got the worst erection of his life. Goddamn, he fucking loved Adam. 

Adam screamed. “What the fuck?!” Blood was dribbling down his cockhead.

Donal flew back onto his pillow, coughing and hacking. “It went down the wrong pipe!” he cried, leaning over to spit some of the piss onto their bed.

“I just went to the fucking laundromat! Now there’s piss and blood on the sheets--”

Donal rolled his eyes and coughed harder. “When isn’t there piss and blood  _ everywhere  _ in your apartment?”

Adam hissed, fucking  _ hissed, _ in response and got off the bed, holding his poor cock and whimpering as he ran into the connected bathroom. “I’m going to get farmboy disease. Fuck, if I start saying yeehaw unironically, just shoot me, okay? Shit, shit.” 

As if Donal said yeehaw! He may have grown up on a farm, but he was no American. He just sputtered up some more piss and fell back onto his back. “Well, if you think you’re going to get your blood on me, you’re mistaken. Just come ride me. Like a horse. Because you’ve got farmboy disease.” 

The running water from the bathtub creaking to a stop was the only reply Donal needed. Adam was a horndog. So was he. Like Adam would say no to riding him?

“You’re going to break under me,” Adam replied. He put a fucking bandaid on his dick. Idiot. He grabbed the lube, squirted it into his hand, and began to finger himself, as if it was just a normal, casual thing to do. Donal watched with mild interest.

“That’ll be somethin’ fun to tell the doctors. I broke my hips because my boyfriend's too fat and tried to ride me.”

“I’m not fat!” Adam cried incredulously. “I work out.”

“Yeah, well, so do I. So. Makes you think.”

“Farming doesn’t count as working out. Hick.”

When it came to sluts like Adam, stretching yourself out wasn’t as hard as porn liked to make it believe. Fake ass virgins, trying to pretend like it was  _ so  _ hard to do. God. Adam hated porn. He poured some lube onto Donal’s smaller than average cock, hard  _ already,  _ and eased his way onto it, like he was sitting on a slightly uncomfortable chair and had to find the right spot. 

Donal panted. Donal only panted. There was no such thing as sexy moans or squeaks in his language, only pants and the same “fuck, dumb whore.” rhetoric. 

“Fuck,” Donal panted. “Dumb whore.”

It was Adam’s turn to roll his eyes as Donal grabbed onto his hips, his nails digging for something that wasn’t there. Adam was all muscle, baby! And skin. And organs. And piss. And ass.

Adam bobbed on Donal’s cock, every downward thrust causing a new face to appear on the ginger’s face. It was so funny- If only Donal had allowed him to use cameras during sex. Was that too much of a reminder of his prison days? Oh, his sexy, sexy little criminal. 

Adam let out a grunt himself as he pushed down a little too hard. Donal’s cockhead poked just a little too hard-- Oh, he was coming. Edging fucking ruined his penis.

“I’m coming,” Adam whined.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Donal replied. 

“It hurts,” he whined.

“That’s because I bit you,” he replied.

“Why did you do that?” he whined.

“It was on accident. Your piss went down the wrong--  _ Ugh. _ ”

Adam pulled himself off and laid on top of Donal, squishing him with the best of his ability. Donal’s cock rested perfectly between Adam’s asscheeks.

“You’re laying on your cum. And you’re going to kill me.”

“I know. Isn’t it hot?”

“Yeah. My little murderous cumslut.”

“If you call me that again, I’m going to rip your dick off.”

“Sorry, Adam.”

“It’s okay, Donal.”


End file.
